


Crossing the stars

by bangelus9



Series: SuperWonderverse [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Donna accompanies Conner in her own crusade of self-exploration and discovery. Along the way they will both learn more from each other and be trapped in feelings beyond friendship.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy
Series: SuperWonderverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561093
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

He growled. “ You must run away now. While I'm too weak to go for you… run ”

"I'm not going to run, I'm an Amazon!" She replied forcefully and several explosions detonated instantly, he staggered with a hand on his chest trying to get rid of the mind control to which he was subjected. The pulsations in his head made him strive with more determination and difficulty, his veins pulled and his nose began to bleed.

He struggled with everything for control.

"Go away…"

"Conner?"

"You have to wake up!"

He woke up startled to find his head resting on his lap. She gently brushed her hair away while her big eyes scanned her face.

"What happened?"

“ You passed out again. What's wrong with you? I thought the Krytonians didn't get sick ”

"We don't." Conner straightened up. "And I'm half Krytonian. "

Telling him what he had done could only frighten her until he discovered how to reverse it, he would keep quiet. She didn't need to know that something in her genetics was taking another course contrary to normal .

It was not her fault and she was more a victim of fate than he was.

" ¿ Maybe I should go look at Super ?"

"No. Just help me up. ”

She frowned at the not very convinced

They struggled to stand, Conner used her as a crutch while unraveling her legs.

" So the Fortress of Solitude?"

Conner looked at her sideways when she helped him sit down

"It seems"

"Do you think that super has a carpet under which to hide the key?"

Conner glared at her "How to know?"

She twitched her lips before smiling at her , Conner ignored her trying to regain her strength

When he finally caught his breath, she was still standing near the door. The fear he had seen on his previous face was gone, but he still looked tense.

“Did you have any nightmares? You look bad ... you seem disturbed. And how did you pass out? What's up?"

"To that interrogation is that? Is there no one else you can have fun with? ¿ The girls? "

She rolled her eyes "Someone is in a bad mood today"

" Leave me alone"

"It's not ... Whatever you want!" Just when Donna went to leave Conner, his throat cleared.

"Wait"

"What?"

"I'm sorry ... I" scratched the back of his neck before looking at her face "I'm just a little nervous, it's the first great approach to discover more of who I am ... than I am"

She looked at him seriously. "Do you need a hand?"

Conner shook his head "No. I have to do it myself ”

"You don't have to," she reminded him

They both looked at each other and Donna couldn't help wondering what was going on in the hybrid's head.

"It's my own crusade"

"I will not leave you alone"

" It's decided"

Donna snorted "You even speak like all men ... all male and alpha"

They both smiled "I'll see you when I arrive"

"You better call me when you're there"

He wrinkled his face "What if there is no sign?"

"Then take pictures ... Oh my God, I have to go with you, I want to photograph that place!"

Connor let out a grin "Another day will be"

“Party pooper ! "


	2. II THE DOUBTS THAT DISTURB THE MIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna has unresolved issues

The winds howled, whipping her hair, but she heard the vibrant sound of a bowstring come loose. she scream with fury; the arrow struck the center of his armor, hit the knob flying towards back .

The arrow had pierced metal, then just his sternum , just enough for his heart to find the tip with every beat. The beat of her own brave heart was killing her.

But his shout had awakened two nearby gods, sleeping together for a brutal and glacial decade . They stretched and looked down at the maiden, seeing in her eyes the courage shining brightly. Courage and determination had marked his whole life, but the light reduced with death and they lamented.

"I'll start with the basics ... What are you ? "

"An idiot doll ?" She asked, immediately slowly shaking her head at his gaze.

"My victim ..." just when the man was ready to deal the final blow, the Amazon backed away with a gasp, then smiled.

He stopped “What? Don't you fear death? ”

“ Behind you. "

When he turned, she blew the dust into his eyes.

“ If you are going to behave like an animal, I will have to lock you up like an animal. "

He looked at her full of hate. “ Damn bitch! And who are you?"

And it collapsed.

Donna smiled at her and then approached her sister Amazona helping her to stand

"What are you doing here?"

Donna frowned “ Hnmm ? Saving your ass? If that sums it up ”

The warrior escaped her grip "Nobody asked for your help!"

“ Quiet.” Donna snorted

"Diana sent you?"

Donna frowned "No ..."

“I decided to shop around and see how things were. Am I prohibited?

"Take care of your little tongue ..." The Amazon wiped a thread of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Or are you going to tear it off?"

Both challenged themselves with their eyes.

A murmur came from the forest, both drew their weapons. And they were put on guard.

Donna gasped to see a familiar figure

" Savanna !"

“ Donna ? It's Donna ! ”Exclaimed an old woman but looking good

In an instant they both hugged " Donna , girl!"

“For the gods ! It's Donna ”gasped another

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and I couldn't help getting in," Danna excused

" Zeus bless you, girl"

"It seems that the world of men has not treated you badly, after all" mentioned another of the Amazons

"How long are you going to stay?"

"I'm just passing through," Donna confessed regretfully.

"Come ... the nectar of the gods awaits us, we must celebrate the return of one of our daughters!"

Donna shook her head shyly "It's not necessary ..."

Suddenly she found herself surrounded by her old friends and trainers walking up the hill

...

Donna sat on the opposite side of the fire and went through the poor creature with a stick.

Once he had placed the small body on the flames Donna stopped to analyze the scene. They had camped at the top of the ledge of a precipice. Under them, the waterfalls rushed into a very dark green pond . More cliffs surrounded the water on the other three sides, and, when the wind blew, white flowers danced in the whirlpools that formed in the air.

A few minutes later, the smell of roast was penetrating

" Smells good, right, Girl on? "

She just smiled "How are things?"

Donna shrugged "As always"

"Of evil or good?"

She twisted her lips as if she really reflected on it. "Both"  
"Your friends are there."

"The same as you"

Donna looked away "safe"

"Does something disturb you?"

"Does something seem to disturb me?"

Savnna looked at her carefully and Donna dodged her gaze

“ Then, the time has come for questions. "

Donna smiled with a grimace. “ Ask. "

" Wh ANDO dead you ... ? How ... how is it? "

Donna tensed and after a brief silence and swallowing a lump in her throat I speak with a trembling voice

" It's the most horrible and heartbreaking feeling I can imagine "

"You have to make peace with yourself and accept your destiny ..."

"Which? To die… to resurrect? ”Suddenly she got up

"You can't run away"

"No I'm doing!" Donna was complaining bitterly

When the woman went to discuss the tracker that Dick had given her soon to sound. She snorted.

It was an emergency

"I have to…"

"Go"

Donna will turn away and answer the call of his friend

"What happens?"

"Conner is gone"

"What?" She brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"He left ... I don't know where, I can't find him"

Donna looked up thinking "I didn't think she spoke seriously"

"Do you know where he went?"

She nodded "I know where she is going ..."

"It is dangerous?"

Donna almost laughed "Isn't she ever?"

"Where is?"

"I'll go ..." he decided after a brief hesitation.

"Safe?"

"I'm on it"

When I return to the Amazonas they noticed their change of mood "Are you leaving?"

" Something arose ... I'm sorry"

"Go ... duty calls"

"I want to end that conversation"

"The finish" Savanna resting his hands on her shoulders " Now go"


	3. SIGNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Conner follow their respective signs

“ Why didn't you use the signal tonight? "

“ Because we don't have it. "

Dick blinked, although the inspector did not see him. “ Explain. "

Gordon put a tray meth to lica above the desk and a rod object or

within its edges: a bullet.

“ Someone has shot the focus tonight. Just when I í we were going to make

the will ñ him. "

Dick is approached or to the battered desk covered with papers and to take the

bullet . " ¿ Cu to l was the crime in which no quer í an that involved me? "

Gordon tens or the mand í bula.

" We do not know for sure if it is to related but stolen in the

museum of antique ü ages tonight. Someone has taken the Egyptian statue

of a cat, valued at one million or n three hundred thousand d or dollars. Five arrived

minutes after é s of alarms took, we saw no sign, we went to

turn on the signal and then ... as if by magic, they shot twice, in the sniper style. Once in the light and the other to the electricity outlet. "

Dick lifted or bullet to the l to Mto of Gordon's desk.

" I bet the theft is to related whoever is carry

the mill medium or n jewels last week. And ten - carat diamond from the Gotham Museum "El. He rolled the bullet between his fingers - . “ But those two jobs were done without an alarm going off. "

The inspector quit or glasses to wiped to rselas with his tie.

" ¿ Y? "

Dick opened or a panel on his left arm, revealing costume controls.

He introduced a few or orders and eye lenses to see changed size ñ or increased bullet in his palm, facilit to Ndole a reading of the

irregularities and dimensions.

"And ..." continued or Gordon " tonight the alarms went off and left

a business card. ” Levant or the bullet between two fingers “ They have made it

same . No n ú mere identification or n. Polished. ”

Dej or drop the bullet in the tray with a slight sound meth to Oth - . " Uneven or a weapon much more to s sophisticated than the usual. "

Gordon turned or his glasses.

" No match the munition or n used by the main bands. Harley Quinn is to specializing in bal í stica ... has the punter í to a sniper, but lacks access to this type munition will or no. "Dick nodded it or and

Gordon musit or " Poison Ivy does not use traditional weapons and have no or t do talk about Riddler in months."

The man scratched or head " ¿ think there 's someone new in town? "

Dick mir or to the rain lashed windows of the building vac í or the

DPGC S í the cre í a.

" A thief or n jewelry and art. The first thefts were full light of the d í a.

It's almost as if tonight ... "

Volvi or to take the bullet to weigh it in his hand.

" ¿ It is their way of saying that we do not is to bamos giving enough hurry

bluegill and that is to n lowering the level of the game to make things easier? ” Finished or Gordon.

Dick snorted or . " S t . "

What was ... interesting. Hab í to seen reports of theft. No hab í to

result wounded, as only hab í an outrageously expensive things taken. And if hab í an shot at the BATSE ñ to the then sab í an exactly qu é drag or n asleep were awakened.

Or qu é murci é lakes asleep, suppose í to .

" ¿ I LLEV to rmela?" Asked or Dick lifting the bullet.

Gordon coloc or glasses well.

" S t . We have already done our tests. Qu é datela. "I was ñ on or the door

with the chin to say silently to leave.

A Dick no gust him or

nothing to give him or her orders, but he contained his genius

" Adem it to s" a ñ adi or

Gordon, pas to ndose a hand through his hair caste ñ or grayheaded " I'm not so sure they wanted to draw attention or n of the DPGC. "

Exact.

The dusty parts of your brain that hac í time he did not use began enardecerse. Hab í has been an expert bal í stica in abroad and that bullet, that new thief or n ...

" Come and get me ' , seemed í say the bullet.

Quiz to be the rel to LIGHTNING in the air, the heat of late August, but Dick was Sinti or inclined to accept the invitation or n.

The nightmare was always the same.

A blinding sun, a heat so dry that it left him with no air in his lungs, and a flat plain of sand and bushes that stretched to the horizon.

And then the rumble. The screams. The explosion of sand and metal.

The blood and chaos. Shots.

A distant world ... a different world, a different life. A different hell ... OR NOT.

......... (())............ ((())).............

Conner growled, holding his head in his hands.

The subsequent diagnosis: posttraumatic stress disorder. It was more than obvious even if he tried to deny it.

The aftermath of being a military project ? Maybe

But it was undeniable that it was affecting him and he could not stay with the boys as long as he could not control himself ..

The dog approached him by licking him. Conner pushed him away for a moment

“You have to keep walking friend”


End file.
